Last Burning Breath
by hyperlysl swarm evolution lord
Summary: First sorry for miss spellings but i have dyslectia so please dont bring it up its sad ; ; but i dont allow it to ruin my passion h iccup runs to hes house after being disowned and in a fit of sadnes and a small rage hes draged stroigh into a suprise that he did not expect to be greated with WARNING CHARACTER DEATH ONESHOT


_**Last Burning Breath**_

_**i was just going to tell you dear readers that when you see this " its some ones thoughts and this * is when some one speaks**_

hiccup stared up in disbelife at hes father as he had just told him that he had ben disowned.

hiccup rised up of ground he was laying and took a full sprint to hes house.

he heard the other kids call his name as they had been standing right outside the door.

hiccup was racing up the village thinking "if thats what he thinks then at least i might as well help him by being OUT befor he comes here"

hiccup went up the stairs took all hes papers on hes walls and threw them into the fire "if he dosent want me then why have memorise of me right!?" he thought as he started to pack hes belingings.

hiccup was allmost done when he cought the sent of… *smoke?* he said to him self a little confused.

he ignored it and thought it must just have been hes papers that finaly cought fire. he was just finished with hes packing when he noticed that black smoke was sipping into he room.

(stoick pov)

i was planning our trip to the nest when astrid came rushing down to us *stoic stoic* she huffed in ragged breaths from running.

*wha' is i' lad* said my brother spitlout.

*house(huff)fire(huff)hiccup(huff)...* she said.

i sighed and said *how did he managed to start it* i said as i took my fingers up to my tempels beuse of how annoyed i was.

*not him (huff) its your (huff) house cheif (huff)* she said.

i was beginning to get REALLY uncomfortable with were this conver sation was going.

¨oh great more wood to make a new house for me befor we take of... oh well at least i might settle things with hiccup befor we leave¨ i thought to my self.

*eny thing else las?* i asked but started to regret it when she gave me a glare that spoke of murder and something colder then ice.

*you really are heart less arent you _cheif_* she hissed and the last part she said as if it was poisen.

i was going to speak but befor i culd she said or well... more like screamed with sutch rage in her voice that even a mounstrus nigth mare whuld have run of for a hiding spot.. Hel make that 200 nigth mares *YOUR OWN SON IS INSIDE A BURNING HOUSE AND YOU DONT EVEN CARE FOR HIM*.

as those words left her lips i started running straight up the hil towards my house.

(back with hiccup)

i saw all the black smoke comming from the other side of the door and i culd feel the heat rising even more i dident have to guess what had happened becuse i knew that the house was burning down... and i had *no escaped* i realised as my eyes went as big as plates

i swiftly made my way to the door to see if i culd manage go sprint through the door with minor injuries but no.

instead when i opened the door i saw the stairs completly engulfed in fire stepps walls and even roof was allmost made of fire.

i ran back into my room and took soem clothes and put them infront of my mouth so i whuldent breath in to mutch smoke.

¨i knew they hated 'traitors' but not THIS MUTCH¨ i thought as the fire made its way into my room i grabbed a picture of my mom and held it as close as possible for some sort of comfort.

my eyes snapped open and started looking at my room about half of it was engulfed in flames and i was close to start screaming becuse of the heat.

then i heard some one say my name it was blurry i guess you cold call it so i couldent make out.

*hiccup...*

i heard it again it was my dads as i heard it i thought he must be chering in victory becuse hes usless son was just about to die in flames.

(stoick pov)

my feet were carrying me as fast as they culd up the hill towards my house and the closer i got the more smoke i culd see rising to the house when i arrived allmost all teh house was in flames i kicked in the door and went inside i screamed for hiccup hopping that he had hid in the basement or eny of the rooms on the bottom floor becuse the it was impossibl to use the stairs and allmost impossibel to be in eny room on the bottom floor but with some luck you culd hide.

*HICCUP* i screamed as i went towards teh kitchen with my arm covering my face from all the heath

no awnser

*HICCUP* i screamed again this time i heard a vage voice call my name it was about as loud as a wisper but i heard it i rushed towards teh direction that i had heard it from only to be hit on my head with one of the pillars and trown uncounsius (i have no i dea if that is spelled correctly)

(hiccup pov)

the voice i heard was deffenetly my dad but it sunded so close allmost as if he was... NO that cant be wasent he the one who started the fire? or was it my papers perhaps naahh i culdent been i trew them as far in as was possibel

i went towards my door ignoring teh wall of flames that was there to check if he was there or not but just befor i reached the door i heard a loud THUMP and i reallised that he was indeed inside i took the handel of the door that was glowing red at the moment.

i hissed as i toutched it i dident care at the moment becuse i had heard my fathers fall i jumped down the still flaming stair case as fast as possible to not set my self on fire.

when i came down the stairs i had some how manage to get down with out burning to death but when i came down i saw that a pillar had fallen over my dad and it had left him uncounsius my mind went blank as i trew away the pice of cloth infront of my mouth as i ran forward trying to lift it away but failing misserably when the pain in my hand made itself clear the moment i toutched the wood i stood there for what seemed ages but it was just a mater of seconds.

i realised that with out water he whuld die.

i rushed as fast as i could to our kitchen looking for the but kettel of water that we were supose to kok food in befor they went for the next trip to the nest.

(they were suppose to have it after he finished hes exam but you know what happened)

as i ran inside the kitchen i saw that the kettle was knocked over and the water had allready waporised on the floor.

¨greath just my luck¨ i thougth to my self as i ran back to my dad.

if i dident do enything fast we whuld bouth die in here that was the moment when i reamember that blood was... *liquid* i wispered i made a disition that day when i grabed my dagger i knew it was no going back i raised it near my arm i thought ¨this is it... my final good bye¨

i took the blade and made a big cut on my on my arm and coverd as mutch of the pillar that i could with blood befor i passed out thank fully the adrenalin in my body had made so that i dident feal enything but after i lost my abbilety to stand up becuse of my blood loss i fell back into burning and glowing wood and the worst part was... the addrenalins effect had stopped so every singel place started hurting imensly i wished i culd just pass out or some thing but i dident.

i culd feel the burning sensation of my skin as i was engulfed in the flames i feelt the imense burn i had from the door i felt the long deep cut i had made with my dagger i felt the burning woods emders die out on my flesh it was all so painful but i couldent scream becuse not only had i fallen into the flames but i had landed right onto a sharp pice of wood that had went in througth my back and through my lung and out from my rib cage i couldent recognise the wood that had benetraited my back first but then i thought about the form it had and why it felt hotter then the other things and why it had metal on it...

the realisation hit me it was a tortch but we dident have eny tortches inside our house we knew the dangers of the fires they could cause so if it wasent ours then it must have been... my murderers i became slightly happy despite all the pain becuse every tourtch on berk had the owners name on it.

that was my last thougths i had befor i died my slow and painful death.

(1 day later stoick pov)

i woke up in a room with multiple beds in it but i couldent recognise it until i heard the village ealder gothis voice saying *so you finnaly disided to wake up good to see you alive stoic*

i lokked at her with confusion wich she apperently noticed and started telling me about how i had hit my head and miracusly survived but that i was coverd im blood but i had no wounds

we bouth staired into the air for a moment befor i asked how was hiccup.

at wich she looked away for a moment avoiding my gaze then after a moment she looked back at me and said.

*he... he dident make it stoic we found him he was hilding on to a dagger that allso had dried blood on it hes left arm had a long cut on it and a burn mark made of metal on it he had breather loots of smoke and lost lots of blood he was laying on the ground with burning wood and glowing embers and a tourtch that had embeded it throught hes chest and stoic... he was awake all teh time we know that becuse when we found him hes eyes were open... stoic he cut hes arm so he culd cover the wooden pillar on you with blood and put out the fire he had probably sufferd imensly from every thing that had happened and... (sigh) he savid you with the cost of hes life*

i sat there for about 30 minutes just staring into nothing nes as i let all teh infor mation sink in a hour after the information had made its way into my head and i had had my fair shair of tears over my dead child my head bolted up and said *gothi?... whos tortch was it?*

*wasent it yours?* the elderly lady asked.

*no we never kept tourtches inside... to great risks of fire* i growled angrely becuse whos ever the tortch belonged to must have started the fire.

*i will go get it but it will take some time it did pirce the young mans ribs and loung so we will have some problems removing it...* right befor she left i asked if there was eny thing that survived the fire she stood in to door and thought for a moment befor saying *yes 5 things survived 2 of hes jurnals one filled with pictures and the other filled with text we havent read them so we dont know what it says inside. a pianting of you your wife and hiccup yours and valhallaramas weding axes and the first weapon made by by some very skilled smith...* *hiccup* i said *what?* the elder asked *it was... hiccups first created weapon... he gave it to me on snoggeltog 6 years ago* i said with a deep sorrowful tone in my voice.

gothi jst stood there with a gaping mouth and said *but the boy was just 7* *allmost all the villages wedding axes, swords, war hammers and sheilds are made by him heck allmost all the villages weapons are je jad a great eye for deatails* i said wich only left the elder even more wide eyed it looked like her eyes was going to leave their sockets after a minute or 2 she left to get the tortch.

she came back about 1 hour later when i was given the tortch i started examening it but after a few moments of looking for it i cut my finger on something i started looking for what i had cut myself on and noticed a small pice of bone had cut me it chocked me to say the least becuse the fact that hiccup aws dead had never really been taken in.

i had a puzzeld look befor i reamemberd it was my only sons and that was when i noticed that it was a crimson read/brown collor over all of it just like dry blood...

but one spot seemed to be a little more red then the others i took away the dried blood and it revealed the initials in the metal S.J. *Snoutlout* i growled with anger so strong the red death whuld have backed away but of course i dident know about it at the moment.

*bring me spitlout and hes _son_* i hissed to the elder and if she dident hear the anger in my voice she must have been deaf.

(30 mins later)

spitlout came in and said *STOIC your allright how nice to see you again we thought you had died for a moment* with a happy voice but my glare made that stoped the very second he saw it.

*your boy spitlout... what punish meant shuld we give him!?* stoic asked with a voice that was made purly of anger and sadness.

spitlout was taken aback hes boy he wonderd what culd he have possebly done? but by the way the cheif was acting it must have either been really bad or he was in a really bad mood after hes sons death he decied that it was the second and he asked *brother tell me what id he do?*.

stoic told him of hes findings and spitlout was taken aback but once that was over he was destroying every thing in sight but not befor he promised gothi that he whuld replace every thing destroyed and to that she agreed as long as he stayed away from the shelfs and cuppords with medecin.

*THAT BLASTED THICK HEADED SELF LOAMIGN EGOISTICK BRAT* spitlout screamed in rage over hes sons actions of burning down the house and killing the cheifs son *HANG HIM NO WAIT DONT CArV HIM NO FLAY HIM ALIVE NO BLOOD EAGEL HIM BUT OUR SALT INTE HES WOUNDS EVERY TIME THERES A NEW ONE* spitlout was roaring with axe in full swing.

gobber that was on hes way up the hill carrying snoutlout who dident know why he was taken to the healers hut were stoic was when he was so busy 'getting' astrid to fall for him wich had allmost ended with hes decapetation as her words had run through hes head the whole time was starting to feel pity for the poor basterd that had made hes father that mad apperently.

**-special thickheaded biatchs thought-**

**i wonder why astrid was so mad she shuld be glad that hes usless traitor cussinf was dead and he had even told her that it was hes hands that had slayed him when she was greffing him wondering who whuld have done something so horribel to some one so 'wonderful' after he had heard her say the words wonderful was when he told her and he rememberd teh whole 5 minutes of silence befor she asked with a shaky voice if he wanted to bring her her axe she said she needed to sharpen it for a 'special moment' he thought she must haev meant some sharpening so she culd whack it into hes cussing body... oh how wrong he was.**

**after he had brought her her axe she began sharpening it at a mad speed that whuld make eny one wanna run becuse of it but snoutlout just stood proud and thought she was just exited untill she told him that she whuld give him 5 seconds becuse she enjoyed a good 'hunt' he was confused at first but after 5 seconds her axe came flying straight towards hes throath as she screamed allot and then he meant ALLOT of swears and calling him a heartless basterd that she hoped got a painful death or a 'mercyful' decapetation by her as she had put it he was just about to loos hes head when gobber came saying he needed to 'borrow' snoutlout for a moment.**

**of course astrid dident give up her pray with out a fight but after gobber had screamed at her to calm down and that the cheif wanted to see him and he had nearly lost hes own head for trying to take him she stopped directly when she saw the death glare gobber had as he mentioned that he was going to see the cheif.**

**-normal world and not special thick headed biatchs head- **

**(p.s.** thats right i said it twice MUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUHAU eny ways back to story**)**

when they finnaly arrived snoutlout saw allot and he meant ALLOT of crushed furniture the unly things that dident seem crushed was the shelfs a cupple of cup boards and the closed door into the elders bedroom.

when he enterd teh room that stoic was in he emidietly noticed hes tortch in hes hands and the death glares from the 4 adults in the room he gulped hard and realised that they were angry at him.

**(1 week later)**

it was the day of hiccups fineral he was lying on a ship with all hes possesions and the nightfury stoic had taken himself the time to read throught hiccups jurnals and drawings and he tried out hiccups tricks on diffrent dragons and they had acctully become tame he was amazed at hes sons founding and had made sure to reaveal it to the village even the details about the read death as hiccup had gotten to call it.

befor they had hiccups funeral they had made sure to 'greet' a sertan viking with sutch 'kindness' that he had screamed for them to just end hes life allready but no bouth hes parrents had made stoic take it slow and they REALLY meant slow when giving him hes fathers idea of the blood eagel and all the salt and just to make it more miserabel they had been given special hearbs by gothi that was suppose to make it even MORE painfulshe had told the boy that it was pain killing but after he had swollowed it and it had been digested she told him the trouth.

every one had embraced dragons with open arms after seing teh cheif tame a thunder drum and the children had gotten tehir own and of course getting to know the rason of why they were raided by the dragons.

toothless was onboard the bout and never left hes riders side he even died by a broken heart litterly after he got to know that hes rider was dead the pain he felt over hes riders death was not only emotional it was even so strong so all teh four piaces of hes heart had broken away from each other.

stoic and the whole village and all the dragons had fought the red death and slayed it in hiccups name to honor him in valhalla.

(p.s. they slayed the red death 2 days befor hes funeral with a army of dragons)

they all stood head bowed down in greif and respect during the funeral as stoic said hes last good bye and gave a speach and hiccup a last gift into hes next life.

it was a special golden statue made by gobber that loked just like the form of a nightfury.

every villager gave him 1 gift each to say that they were sorry for treating him so bad heas young life.

(1 month later)

they had just finished making a statue of hiccup standing next to toothless petting hes head. every day every villeger whuld come to the statue and pray for the boy that made it possibel for them to have the dragons on their side.

every villager was at peace exept for 5 of them stoic was still grefing hes son, astrid had taken her life after she had found jewelery for her from hiccup and s diary about astrid that she had found in hes room in the forge so she culd join hiccup, astrids parents understood her actions when they found her letter and every thing that had been made by hiccup and to say teh least the buty of the things whuld have worked as bridal price 20 times over even with hes old status as the village outcast but they still missed their daughter, and last but not least gobber who had practicly been a father to the child was allso grefing with stoic they were allways speaking about how great he was befor.

(time skip 5 years)

valhallarama had returned to berk once the words of a dragon training village called berk had gotten to her she had stormed of on her dragon to get there and greet every one as fast as possibel she had been destroyed when she had learned that her only child had died 5 years ago but was emensly proud that he had traine a nigthfury and that he was the reason that the dragons were free from the dragon queens control and was at peac with teh villagers she and stoic had gotten a second child that were their belowed doughter she grew up into a great leader and she married whom ever she desided to she had been names 'astrid horendus hadok the first' at the age of 7 she was just to curius why she had been named after 2 of teh greatest viking on beark.

(astrid and hiccup and they had added astrid to the statue and stormy on a pose that looked like they were holding arm in arm and astrid hugging him with stormfly right next to her)

after she had gotten the explenation of her dead big brother and hes 'girlfriend' she carried the name with more honor then ever and she ended as the best viking and dragon trainer ever to live but she culd never reach her idols she culd never become as great of a dragon trained as hiccup and never as great of a warrior as astrid.

when she was an abult she was called 'astrid horrendus hadock the dragon warriors quees' by every other island every one knew it was a slightly to long titel but she dident mind it becuse it was exactly the opposit she loved it, it made her remember her two heroes.

according to the legends of you look closly at the sky on a fullmoon night with a clear sky you can see the siluet of the first dragon trainer and hes love flying over beark protecting it from eny dangers.

and that ladies and gentel men was the legend of hiccup horrendus hadocks and astrid hoffersons deaths and honors may them stay in our hearts untill ragnarok ends us all and we will fight besides out two greatest champions.

for in our heart they shall never be forgoten

-village of berk


End file.
